Unreal
by princessbisket
Summary: Mako gets hit by someone, and things get start to not make sense, but it wasn't all bad. At least not at first. Starts out on episode 4.


Mako is taking a walk to clear his mind. He a lot NEEDS money, and FAST or they're in trouble. But what can he do? Certainly, the job he has now won't get enough for what they need. Korra should help out with earning money. After all, her new equipment cost money. Just because she's the avatar, doesn't mean she gets special treatment. Also, this whole Amon thing, it made him feel, unsafe, for him and Bolin. What can he do if Bolin gets captured again? What will happen if HE gets captured? All of this was on his mind, and wasn't really paying attention while he walked about.

A female rode around in her moped. It was great to get out of the house for a while and ride around. It was a routine for her. She was pretty tied up with her father. She loves him, but sometimes he can be a bit overprotective and overbearing. She speeded up as rode. There isn't really any traffic here and it's pretty empty for the most part. No homes or busy business around, so there was no worry to hit anything here, or so she thought. A guy popped up from behind a truck, and since she was pretty close to him and couldn't break, she crashed.

He went down. Money and Korra where the things stuck in his head that moment. A small flash of black overwhelmed him. Then he heard a voice. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"How can you not see me?" Mako said irritably. "I mean I was -uhhh!" He looked at her for the first time. She was beautiful girl. Her looks made Mako forget about money, Korra, and the pain in his whole body.

" I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that." After that, him and Asami hit it off. They also got the money they needed. Then Korra started trying to get with him. He'd forgotten how he feels about him before, but he likes her too, right? All he remembers is that she joined the team and is the avatar. What's not to like about that. Though it seems as though my brother likes her too. Gotta keep him away from her. He needs to find his own girl. There's no need to worry about his feelings, right?

It looks like the whole Korra thing blew up in his face. Mako believes it's all Korra's fault, despite the fact that it's his fault for leading her on in the first place. He picks up and tells his brother, "told you dating team mates was a bad idea," to make him look better. They went into the tournament got into the finals, but doesn't matter cause they lost and the arena got blown up. Now they can live in Asami's house.

Korra showed up. They started to get along, but then Korra started accusing Asami's father of being an equalist. How can she do that? She has no proof. Though theres no proof that he isn't ether. The police inspected the area, but no proof. Korra still believed that Mr. Sato's an equalist.

"If you don't stop this, consider our friendship over!" Mako said. He walked away from Korra. Then there was proof that he's an equalist. It's not all bad though. Korra and Asami are finally friends, and now Mako is going to be living with both of them on the island. Also, Korra's not upset at all for almost ending their friendship. He believes that he's going to score soon.

They all get captured by Tarrlok. Why would he even do this to them? It didn't even make any sense why they were arrested. Korra is the only one who didn't get arrested. She was with them too, and she threatened him. But there's nothing they can do now. He's stuck in this cell, and can't see Korra or Asami.

Korra's captured by Amon! Mako's the only one that's freaking out. Why does it seem like he's the only one that cares? They save Lin's cops, but Korra's no were to be around. Then the team learns she's actually token by Tarrlok, and he can bloodbend without a full moon. They seemed screwed, but for some reason, she just ran away. They woke up, confused what to do since Naga's gone. Looks like Mako would have to settle for just one girl for now. Pabu's gone too, but no one cares about that.

Then Naga and Korra show up randomly. Mako pushes them out of the way, and they just go with it. He rubs her cheek and tells her everything's okay. Anything to make Korra like him more. She seemed to be losing interest in him. He takes cares of her, and starts to see past Asami more and more.

"Hey can I get some hot water?" Mako asked.

"You're a firebender, aren't you? Why don't you boil it yourself?" Asami said. Someone's prissy.

"Is there a problem?" Then things got worse and worse. She heard about the kiss from Mako, and she seems pretty upset.

"Things are pretty confusing right now. Can we talk about this later?" Mako asked.

"There might not be a relationship later!" Asami said as she stormed off.

Looks like Asami and him ain't staying together anymore, but him and Korra are getting closer and closer. Bolin seems uninterested in her now and Mako's in the clear to have her. They got rid of Amon, but Korra lost all her bending but one. Mako tries to cheer her up, but it didn't work.

"I love you Korra!" Mako said.

"I can't. I just can't! " Korra said as she pushed him away. She ran off. She says she's not good enough, causes she's not the avatar. When she whined like that, I really wanted to punch her. Is she really that shallow? Mako went over to talk to her, but it looks as though she magically got all her powers back. They looked at each other, and kissed… But no! He doesn't want this! She was a selfish which to Asami, whinny about only being able to air bend, when others can't bend at all.

All this doesn't make since! Why does Korra like him anyway? There was nothing there to show why she should love him. He almost broke friendship up with her, was a jerk to her when they meet, blamed her for his mistakes… What is this this can't be real! Mako can't stand her anyways. She's too brash, hot-headed, whinny… Why did he do this? He loved Asami way more… Everything got all white.

"Bro? Hey bro, you there?"

Mako slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother above him.

"Thank goodness you're awake! I thought you would never wake up!" Bolin said.

"W-where's Korra? … and Asami?"

"…Korra, she's been taken. But wait, whose Asami?" Bolin asked.

"You know… Mr. Sato's daughter?"

"…You know Mr. Sato's daughter?" Silence filled the room before a girl walked in.

"Asami!" Mako shouted. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Uh… Mako, her names Sandra," Bolin said. "She's the one that hit you. She's been checking up on you ever since the crash."

"I'm really sorry I've hit you. But maybe next time you won't run out onto the street like a 12 year old moron," Sandra said. "For taking care of your brother while you were out and taking care of your expenses for the hospital, I expect in return you work for me for a year. If not, you can just pay it yourself and die on the streets for all I care. I think I'm being fair." Mako glared at her.

"You got a problem, kid?"

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Mako from the Fire Ferrets!"

"Oh, that armature tournament team? Like I care about that garbage anyways. They just try to knock each other out, and for what? What a useless sport!" She walked out. He let out a "tsk" sound.

"So where is Korra now?" Mako asked.

"…I don't know. All I know is that she got token by Amon," Bolin said.

"…What happened when I was gone?"

"Korra brashly went after Amon, but was seen captured, and also seen her bending token away… I also got mine token away to. The police have been doing everything in their power to stop them." Mako went silent. He went to feeling bad. If only he'd pay attention that day, things would be different. No, he can't dwell on the past. He must find Korra, and put a stop to Amon. He most forget all those things he saw while he was in a coma… Asami, Notek, and everyone else that was in his coma, because it all isn't real. Though it's hard. That beautiful, kind, smart, and amazing girl, he screwed up with her, and now he'll never see her again.

"We have to find Korra." Mako said.

"But Mako, we don't know where she is!" Bolinn said.

"Who cares about that! We got to find her and make sure she okay. If it weren't for her, I might of lost my only brother. We can't just do nothing, we need to find her."

Bolin smiled. "right." They looked and asked around everywhere; the city, airbender island, the water tribes… but she was no were to be found. Mako sighed. "Where on earth can Korra be?" he asked.

"Blocked chi… Illusion." Korra looked up. "So that's all." She took a deep breath, and shoot out a fireball out her fist. She grinned. "You're no threat to us now, Amon!" She looked around the forest, then continued to walk out of it. _"heh, wonder what Amon would do once he sees me bending again,"_ she thought.


End file.
